


In The Dark Of The Night

by xXJackandGabeXx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Jack, Definitely sinning, Kidnapping, Kinda?, M/M, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Top!Reyes, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXJackandGabeXx/pseuds/xXJackandGabeXx
Summary: Reaper and Soldier: 76 have never been on good terms, but Jack Morrison, and Gabriel Reyes are... And that dichotomy comes to a head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so even though the smut isn't exactly hugely focused on, it IS there and it IS non-con. I marked it that way, but just so you know, 100%.

**In The Dark of the Night**

 

Jack Morrison sat on the ledge of the skyscraper, looking out at the sunset. He sighed as he ate the last of the hamburger he'd managed to pay for with the last of his dwindling money. He had been laying low in the southwest of the US for some time now, staking out when would be a good time to head down to the old base that, thankfully, would be empty in a few hours. His head throbbed and his back ached, from the lack of sleep he'd gotten over the last few weeks.

The sunset marked the end of the final shift of people, and whatever scientists that still remained would either be gone, or sleeping in their labs by the time he'd be able to infiltrate. He decided to go ahead and get into position as the numerous researchers filed out for the weekend. He set his visor on his face, letting it connect into his optical nerves, his vision enhancing and his breathing becoming less labored. ' _Well... Time to go_ ' with that he descended the rope he'd used to get up to the roof of the building in the first place.

He dropped to the alley with a soft thud, and looked around, happy to be alone. He pulled the sleeve of his jacket up and injected himself with a mixture of biotic medicine and morphine. His pulse rifle was tucked over his shoulder in a holster and after he'd checked his inventory one last time, he crept up to the door he'd be breaching, and waited.

The sun had fully set for some time before Jack felt that the coast was clear enough to attempt the breach. He placed his rifle to the door and before he could pull the trigger he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand threw him back from the door and against the wall with a grunt.

_“Hello... Jack, or should I call you Soldier 76?... Did you miss me?”_ Jack cursed softly as he looked up into the mask of the Reaper. He jabbed the butt of his rifle into the man's stomach, before rolling to his feet. Reaper chuckled before running forward at the old soldier. He felt himself go cold at the idea of his old nemesis being here, now. Of all _fucking_ places.

“Yeah, I missed you like I miss the fucking plague you monster!” Morrison ran at the shadow firing a set of helix rockets into his chest. As the wraith slunk away from them Jack cursed a bit louder. Thankfully, the facility was empty and there was no one to hear the two fighting, and their fighting was loud.

_“Really?! I missed you... Do you wanna hear a story? It's a good one...--”_ The Reaper, while still shooting his shotguns, leaned in close to Jack, with a sickly smile that the other could not see. “ _In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning... And the nightmare I had was as bad as it could be! It scared me worse than anything ever had... A corpse falling to bits! Held together with smoke and ectoplasm... But I opened my eyes and that nightmare was me!”_ the man Jack knew to be Gabriel Reyes laughed manically.

_“My curse made each of the members of Overwatch pay for what they'd done.. But one little bird got away didn't he Jack... And now you won't escape me again!”_ Reyes had him cornered, and Jack new it. His senses were on high alert, and as he fired at the wraith in front of him there was nothing he could do. He dodged one blast from the shotgun only to have the other catch him in the shoulder. _That's my shooting arm... Ahh Christ. It's over._

He dropped to his knees, looking up at the monster in front of him. “Do your worst, you bastard... You're nothing. At your best you will never be anything close to the man he was at his _worst!_ You are a mistake!” the harsh words made Reyes pause for a second, admiring his bird's fighting spirit.

_“Don't worry Jack... It will only hurt a lot!”_ with a draw of his guns, Gabriel Reyes, no... _Reaper now,_ looked at the proud form of Jack Morrison. He was proud even in death. “ _No... I want to stave this out as long as I can...”_ and with a blow from the shotgun to his temple, the soldier fell limp. The monstrous man picked him up, shadow stepping away from the scene where they'd fought earlier.

When Jack awoke, what felt like hours later, he took stock of his limbs and his faculties, noting the throbbing in his head, worse than before, and how he was tied, spread eagle and naked on what appeared to be a giant wooden X. His body felt cold, and he could feel his power draining from him even still. It was terrifying for the old soldier and he pulled at the restraints, finding no weakness in them.

_“Look who's finally awake... Aren't you so beautiful mi pajarito? Still so pale! I should fix that...”_ Jack felt the chill of tendrils all over his body and as he fought he realized how truly helpless he was. As he looked behind him, trying to find the source of his torment, he felt the cold tendrils wrap around his cock, and slither between the cleft of his ass.

“G-Gabriel please... What are you doing? W-Why?... Please stop!” Terror was gripping Jack harder and harder as what was happening to him finally started to set in. _He's going to... Oh god he's going to..._ The words had no sooner crossed his mind than Reaper stood in front of him, mask off, jacket off, and smoke tendrils unfurling from him.

_“Why?... Because you were always such a tease. Always so beautiful... I could barely resist you, Jack... And now you're mine. You have two choices... You can either submit to me, let me make you feel good, and let me keep you like the worthless bird you are... Or, your pride can be your downfall, as it always has been, and I will destroy you, body and soul, and I will consume you... You make your choice”_ He pulled away from the other man's grasp and Jack set his jaw.

_“You're making this hard for me, aguila... I will not be made a fool of._ ” The monster yanked his hair back and the soldier looked up at him, his pride breaking. “ _If you will not tell me now, maybe I should convince you...”_ the tentacle like bits wound around him more, toying with the old soldier's nipples and rubbing over the slit in his cock. He bit back a strangled moan with much more resolve than he'd thought he'd be capable of.

However the torture got worse when Reaper stood, walking around behind him, spreading him open. _“You're so delicious looking Jackie... I should have a taste, yes?”_ Goosebumps flooded across his skin as Gabriel knelt behind him, an elongated tongue snaking out to press against the delicate ring of muscles.

Jack felt dirty, he felt like he had sinned. That this, whatever it was, was his eternal hell for everything he'd done in his life... and he liked it. That was the most humiliating thing, the facts were simple... He was tied up, his ex-partner and he presumed dead, being rimmed by the snake-like tongue of said, ex-partner who was threatening to either keep him as a pet, or... kill and rape him. The thrill of it was a heady thing, making his already throbbing head hurt even more.

“Don't... Oh god please Gabe... Please I... I want the previous one! I want option one!” With a dark chuckle, Gabriel didn't stop. Instead he pressed that long cold tongue deeper into him, curling it, pressing it against his prostate. The pleasure was too much, and while the smoky fingers worked him, he felt the coil in his stomach getting tighter and tighter.

“Please! Please, oh god I'm going to cum, please Gabe don't torture me anymore! Please let me cum!” with that Gabriel pulled away, a tendril replacing the tongue in it's ministrations. Jack looked into the red eyes above him. His piercing blue eyes, meeting them with a pleading look.

“ _Beg, mi pajarito... Beg your master to cum.. If you do a good job maybe I'll let you...”_ with that Jack couldn't be silenced. His begging loud and lewd, that beautiful mouth spewing sins for his master. With a chuckle Reyes leaned down, whispering into Jack's ear. “ _Cum, mi amor... Cum for master”_ and as Jack's orgasm hit, the feeling of ownership washed over them both. It was quite wonderful.

_“I hope you enjoyed this, Jackie... This will be how every day is until your last... Get used to it”_ with that the Reaper left him there, tied to the X, hungry and craving. Jack felt then, as if he had made both the best, and worse, choice of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for getting this far! The phrase that Gabriel says about being a corpse, that whole phrase, is an edited version of a verse that this song is based on. "In The Dark Of The Night" from the movie Anastasia. Go listen to Jonathan Young's version. It's fabulous. I'm happy to say this is actually pretty decent but I'm still not getting these beta read. If you'd like to beta read them you can message me on tumblr about it @dxtemmienation. 
> 
> The spanish Gabe says:   
> aguila: eagle  
> parajito: little bird. 
> 
> I also may turn this into a series if you guys want me to! Tell me in the comments! Kudos, comments and bookmarks are my writer's fuel!!


End file.
